Lanuage of the Letters
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Lilly and miley both like guys and won't tell each other who they are. Oliver gets two letters in the mail one day. Oliver asks out a girl that he has liked for a long time. Miley wins the guy of her dreams, and Oliver wins the girl of his dreams. Moliver


**Just so you know, it all takes place in Miley's point of view, unless I say otherwise. I've never done a oneshot before, so i don't know how it will turn out. If you like it, please review. I might write some more oneshots. I usually don't do Moliver, so I don't know if I will be too great.**

Lilly and I sat down on my bed, and Lilly was getting ready to tell me something that seemed to be a secret.

"Miley... There's this guy I have a huge crush on. He's kind of dorky, but I like him anyway," Lilly said quietly, just to make sure that if someone was standing next to the door, they wouldn't hear. "And I don't know how to get him to know that I like him without going up to him and saying it."

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. "Do I know him?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Lilly replied with a mean grin stuck on her face. "Can you just tell me how to tell him without actually telling him?" Lilly stuck out her bottom lip, and started doing her famous "puppy dog pout".

"That's easy. Write him a letter," I said with a smile as big as Texas. "But make sure not to sound desperate, or else he'll obviously think you're desperate."

"What about the mystery guy that you like and won't tell me the name of?" Lilly raised her eyebrow at me

"What about him?" I asked curiously. "If you're trying to get me to tell you his name, I won't under any circumstances."

"No, that's not it. I just think that maybe you should write him a letter, too," Lilly said as if she was some kind of super-genius

I looked up and smiled so big, her head looked like it might explode. "That is a great idea. It's the first great idea you've ever had!" I hugged Lilly and giggled like the girlie-girl I really was, making Lilly think of herself as even more of a genius.

"In fact, since there is no possible chance of us liking the same guy, I can just write the same thing as you, but with a different name on it," Lilly suggested, hoping that I would go for her idea.

"Okay. We wouldn't want you to sound like a complete idiot in front of the guy you have a major crush on," I said jokingly, and started writing, but of coarse she didn't write his name on it.

_Dear someone,_

_I know you are a really great guy, and I hope you think the same thing about me, but not a guy (LOL). If you like me, please let me know somehow, because I don't want to seem like a complete idiot for writing this. Please do not tell anyone that I wrote this, because then I might be laughed at for the rest of my life. I know this is a really corny way of telling you how I feel, but I need to tell you somehow. If you don't like me the same way that I like you, it's okay. I never really expected you to._

_Sincerely, Miley Stewart_

Lilly gave me a funny look, and started quickly copying the letter down. "You sure it'll work?" she asked before she put the letter in an envelope.

"I sure hope it works," I said, sounding pretty unsure. We both put out letters in envelopes and put addresses on hem, but turned around so the other could not see.

We walked out of the house with our coats on, and down the street to the blue mailbox that looked like it was about to overfill. We both put our letters in the box, while knowing that it could be a huge mistake. We crossed our fingers, and walked back to my house in the midnight air.

Since Lilly was spending the night at my house tonight, we planned on talking about guys, not including the guys we liked, all night. We were both so nervous about the guys we liked finding out about us liking them, we were pretty quiet. We mostly talked about Hannah Montana, her concerts, and then we went to sleep.

When Oliver woke up that morning, it was nearly noon, because he had stayed up fairly late watching TV. He got up from the couch he had fallen asleep on, and opened the curtains in the front of the house. He looked out the window, and saw the mail had already arrived. He rubbed his eyes, and walked outside toward the mailbox.

He took the contents out of mailbox, and looked through the things he held in his hands. He saw some bills, advertisements, and then he saw two letters addressed to him, in small pink envelopes.

We walked inside the house, and began to read one of the letters. "_ Dear someone,_

_I know you are a really great guy, and I hope you think the same thing about me, but not a guy (LOL)." _He stopped after the first sentence. He looked at the bottom of the page, and it was signed by one of his best friends, Lilly. He continued reading the letter, from where he left off, and his eyes went wide. If a saucer was put in his eye socket, it would have fallen out, his eyes were so big.

Oliver was really confused. He put the letter from Lilly down, and ripped open the other letter. He read the first sentence, and then picked up the other letter, and then compared them. They were exactly the same. He continued reading the letter, and noticed that they were still the same. The only difference he could see between the two letters was the name signed at the bottom. This one was signed be Miley.

"These girls must be jok'n to Smoken Oken," Oliver finally said to himself, not realizing how bad his joke was. He looked at the letters once again, and then the phone rang.

He looked at the caller-id, and saw that it was just Miley. He picked up the phone. It was then that it hit him that he was not in the mood for talking to her. Since he has already answered the phone, he thought it polite to say something. "Hello?" he finally said into the receiver.

"Hey, Oliver!" I said cheerfully. "Have you checked the mail today?" I bit my bottom lip while I waited for a response. I waited a few seconds, and still got no answer.

After 10 seconds or so, he finally said something. "Um... There's someone else on the line." he quickly hung up, and answered the phone again.

It was Lilly. He was really not in the mood for talking to her right at that moment, either. "Hey, Lilly. Will you meet me at the beach in ten minutes?" he asked in a weird tone of voice. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure, Smoken Oken," Lilly responded and twirled her finger in her hair, even though Oliver could not see.

"Well I gotta go now. There's someone on the other line," Oliver said and switched to the line that Miley was waiting on.

"Miley, can you meet me at the beach in about 10 minutes? I need to talk to you about something personal," Oliver suddenly said to me, and then hung up before I had a chance to respond. He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. He did not know what to do. He never actually believed that he was Smoken Oken.

I put on my brand new bikini that I had gotten at the mall yesterday, and walked outside to be welcomed by the beautiful day, and the calm breeze met my skin. I saw Oliver waiting at the snack bar at which my brother worked at. He was busy talking to him, until Jackson looked in my direction, said something, and then pointed to me.

My face turned red. I walked in their direction, smiled, and waved. They waved back, but of coarse, Jackson's wave was sarcastic. Right as I sat down next to Oliver, Lilly walked up next to us.

"Why is she here?" Lilly asked, sounding pretty confused. "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

"Oliver said the same thing to me," I said, and Lilly and I both glared at Oliver.

"Ladies, ladies," Oliver said, and looked nervous. "I got two letters in the mail, and I am wondering what they are all about, and why they are identical." Lilly and I looked at each other.

After we figured out that we had mailed letters to the same person, he both said, "You like him! I can't believe it!" We continued staring at each other, and then started staring at Oliver.

"You guys, I have to say that as much as I like both of you as good friends, I've kinda liked someone for a few years, and I just never told either of you." Oliver scratched his head, and waited for us to react.

After a few seconds of thinking about what my best friend said, I decided to say something in response. "Who is it?" I said calmly and put my hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I think I'm in love with Miley," Oliver said unexpectedly. Both mine and Lilly's jaws dropped. We were not expecting him to say anything like that. Of coarse I was happy, but I sure was surprised to hear him say that.

A tear slowly slid down Lilly's cheek. She began walking away, and I was about to follow, but as if she was reading my mind, she said, "Don't follow me. I'm really happy for you. I just need some time alone." She continued walking, and Oliver and I just looked at each other with blank expressions on our faces. This was the first time in my life I ever felt so happy for myself, and yet so mad at myself. I never wanted to have this feeling, but I knew it would happen sooner or later.

I never wanted to win the guy of my dreams (literally) like this. I felt absolutely horrible.

**How was it? I'm not sure if it was too good, so I need someone else's reassurance. This is my first oneshot. Please review!**


End file.
